Drowning in Fantasies
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: Mikasa's urges grow unbearable after walking on Levi naked accidentally, leading her to try to masturbate after waking up from having a sex dream about him. Levi catches her in act and makes her dream come true.


**A/N:** Yoo! Been a while since I posted something. XD Here have a hella NSFW oneshot. Prompt sent by redscarfedsoldier on tumblr._  
_

* * *

Squad Leader Hanji told me to go call Corporal to discuss something important that morning. I frankly thought he could be in his office doing the usual paperwork according to his routine, but the office was dead silent when I arrived there. I checked the dining room, but apart from Jean and the rest of the squad, there was no one else there. Eren said he could be in his room when I asked him, and I thought I should go check it. I heard Eren mumbling something to me but I didn't stay to listen. I was rather in a rush. I knocked, but there was no response. I placed few more knocks, and again, then opened the door, "Corporal, are you in the—" I attempted to say, but my words broke suddenly at the abrupt sight which displayed right opposite to me, and my eyes finally studied that naked figure from the distance, till the pieces fell together and I came to realize it was Corporal.

"Hold up. I'm—" I heard him say, but he probably thought it was unnecessary to finish, seeing that I was already holding the door open. With the moment I took to recognize him, I figured out he just walked out the shower, (His hair was wet and he was holding a towel in his hand. Maybe if I opened the door earlier with a couple seconds he would have been wearing it) "…getting dressed…" He finished and I turned around, took in a deep breath before saying, "Squad Leader Hanji asked me to call you. She wants to see you, sir."I tried to sound normal, which I believe I did successfully. I closed the door, and then walked off with fast steps.

It wasn't like that was my first time seeing a naked man, or was it? Anyway, he wasn't any man. He was my Squad Leader. It would be hard to look at him again without picturing him naked. I couldn't possibly consider it a bad thing, though. Ignoring that he was my leader, his body wasn't that bad… Actually, his body was pretty…hot, muscular…and definitely attractive—not that I felt attracted to him. His shortness in height totally didn't match the length of—Wait. I'm not supposed to think about this. I shouldn't be thinking about my captain that way. I just really hope things won't get too awkward every time we meet. I don't want him to have the look in his eyes of "_This girl saw me naked_." nor do I want to have the look of "_I saw this guy naked_." Yeah! But first of all, I have to forget about _seeing _him naked to make this work.

I never realized how wrong my decision was, until I saw him again on the same day while having dinner. I kept repeating "Do not think about seeing him naked." in my head, silently. It wasn't working, because every time I thought about it, I couldn't help but _remember_seeing him naked. I'm pretty sure he noticed, because he noted my lack of awareness when my eyes were fixed on him.

"Is there something on my face?" He said, making me jump lightly but contain myself and regain my focus.

"No, nothing, sir." I replied calmly, then cursed myself and tried to fix my gaze on my still filled plate. I haven't touched it yet, damn it.

It was only a matter of time and will fade away eventually.

That's what I thought, as I kept seeing him for the rest of the week, with the picture of his naked body still stuck in my head, only to realize I was, again, so wrong. We were in the training grounds when Corporal walked up topless, wearing an athletic shorts. We were training in this sunny day, and no matter how many times I prayed not to be his partner that day, he ended up walking to me and saying, "You're lacking subtleness lately, Mikasa. We better fix that now."

It seemed as if everything I was hoping to not happen was being heard in the total opposite, dear lord.

I don't know why, but his words made my heart pound hard. One, from the fear of him figuring out what I've been thinking about, and two, from excitement, because training with him would only mean the necessity of physical contact, and the possibility of our hands ending in wrong places. I wouldn't mind that. I should mind it, though. I mean, why am I suddenly thinking of him in a perverted way? This is wrong. Fuck. He's right, I'm lacking subtleness and I should use this training as a chance to focus on the real important stuff rather than fantasizing about my captain.

"I'm just feeling a bit off, that's why." I said in an attempt to make up an excuse.

"Oh, really? It seems to be quite the opposite, though." He said, and that only made me stutter to reply. What did he mean by that? Fuck. He knew? No. I shouldn't keep thinking about this.

"Sir?" I played ignorant, and hoped I did well. But he didn't say anything in return, only aimed at me to start sparing.

I could swing few kicks and punches at him, dodge his, land on my feet whenever he tried to flip me over. But only for a short while, before my eyes were stolen by the utterly stunning view of the sweat drops trailing his back and chest. I knew I lost before his hand even reached for my arm, pulled me closer and turned me around. My back was pressed to his chest, and he held my arm tight against it. It slightly hurt but the pain was forgotten by the slight touch of our skins. Stupidly, I found pleasure in that moment. I was so ready to press myself harder against him, but I didn't. I struggled to pull away from him but he was gripping my other hand the next second, and I was pushed to the wooden surface of the warehouse.

"Still feeling off?" He asked, and it only tapped on my nerves, had me raging, especially with the teasing tone he used. The tone I despised most when hearing from him.

"Fuck you." I grumbled, but deep inside was hoping his response would be something like, "_I'd gladly fuck you instead_." But there was no chance of that happening now and it made me slightly upset and mad, because such thoughts wee blurring my mind at such time.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to do it, wouldn't you?" I wasn't sure if he said that seriously or just again to tease me and push me out of whatever horny thoughts I assume he knew I was having. It didn't work, either way. I couldn't answer that due to my confusion and uncertainty of the honesty his question held. His words were distracting me. His breaths were brushing through my hair and resting hot against my neck.

I wasn't even aware of the development of the situation, indeed. When did I start lusting for my Squad Leader out of sudden? All I could hope for now was the training to end in peace, and by that I mean him not having a chance to glimpse at me from below to see how wet his words were getting me.

"You're not even trying." I heard him say, awakening me from the daydream I was having, and getting some strength back, I pushed him off. He stumbled while moving back but didn't fall. "That's all?"

"Would you shut up for a moment and stop tapping on my nerves? You're distracting me."

"The quit whatever the hell you're thinking about and focus."

"What?"

"Whatever's making you distracted might be the reason of your death in the future." I was confused. His words were vague and I had no idea what he was hinting at. But at least I got an answer in the dream I had that night.

"Levi—" I said with a breathless gasp. I lost feeling of my fingers for a brief second at the tight hold I surrounded the sheets with. My head fell back and everything went blank. I was trembling for few seconds, my hips rocking as I felt there was going to be an explosion within me, and there was, because right away I released a very long orgasm which felt endless. My lips parted, barely recognizing my own voice when I let out moaning sounds of pleasure and lust. I was out of strength and left weak on the bed. But it didn't stop, no. I could still feel it, his tongue, moving around my clit. Even though I was just done with my orgasm, he kept sticking his tongue against my sensitive flesh nevertheless, leading to the start of a new round of promised pleasure.

It was amazing, the way it felt. Watching him was even better. The view of his head buried between my legs, while his tongue worked on sending waves of hunger and desires. I was drowning but I didn't mind. Because I knew I'd only float to safety by the end. Because I trusted the way he was treating me, because I trusted him, even in the slightest matters.

"Ah—Yes, there…" I gripped his hair tightly and fixed his head on that one spot his tongue passed by lightly and had me almost jumping. I felt his hands on my thighs spreading my legs wider, and his tongue pressing harder and I screamed. I pulled his hair in response to the unbearable amount of pleasure, and my hips moved to only double it, to let his tongue touch the spots I needed to be touched, which he avoided so teasingly, by hovering his tongue over the areas without pressing them so hard. His breaths did all the work on them but it still wasn't enough.

His tongue was a heated root of stir burning me out and in. It would throw me in a train of fantasies and lead me to the nearest station to orgasm, but before I get there it would move backward and leave me almost begging.

He paused and for a moment, all the pleasure I was feeling began vanishing. I used my elbows for support to lift myself up, and I saw him lick his lips, his eyes shooting at mine with lust burning in its own fire. He moved over me and brought himself closer. He pushed inside me out of sudden and at that moment I wanted to cry, but I contained, bit my own lips to shut myself.

_Incredibly painful and pleasing._

He kissed me, with passion and tease and rested my head back down. He held me close to him. His chest pressed against mine, sweaty and warm. Our lips played with one another's, and his hips moved backward and inward, forcing a flow of raging needs and wants, desires and yearning out and in.

His name danced between my lips and into the mixed saltiness and sweetness of the kiss we shared.

It was like dream, but felt too real to be one.

It was a dream, though.

Once my eyes opened, there was only darkness and quietness, broken with the low breathing sounds of the sleeping girls in the dorm, and my own gasping. I was in my bed, under the sheets, all dressed, even though I still felt my body naked. I was stuck between reality and dream, couldn't tell whether what I felt and saw was true or just my fantasies building up stronger within. But I still felt the intensity of the experience blowing inside of me. I was sweating, and I could also feel the constant throbbing beneath my underwear.

Everything felt so real. The way his tongue felt was so real, I could swear it happened, because the feeling was still there. But thinking about it wasn't enough. I needed to… I needed to feel it again.

I wasn't sure of what was going on in my mind, really, but my eyes wandered quickly around the room to confirm both Historia and Sasha were asleep. It was a strong push for the growing desires within, for the urging need to feel and experience it again. Uncontrollably, my hand was slipping under the fabric of my skirt and panties. I pressed a finger to the sensitive spot, where his tongue pressed before, and I mimicked his moves with my finger, only with closed eyes, to clarify the puzzled image of him, burying his head to my thighs.

The feeling was nearly similar, so similar actually. My lips began to part so slowly, and just when I felt the pleasure rising, I gasped, almost too loud enough to wake the girls. I pulled myself to a stop rather quickly, and checked to see them still sleeping, just Sasha turning to the other side of her bed and mumbling something in her sleep. I realized it was way too risky to stay here. I also realized that I should get myself back to sleep, but no, not yet. I couldn't.

To come and think of it, touching myself did sound like a sick idea, but I needed to get rid of that awful urge, and of course I wasn't going to go to the corporal's room and ask him to fuck me. That would be even sicker.

I sneaked out of the room, and walked, mindless. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to find a place where it wasn't too risky, far from the dorms, where people wouldn't think about coming to. As I walked, all I could think of were flashbacks to that dream, and the sensation it gave me. It was getting worse. I could legit masturbate in the corridor if it took me time to find a good place.

I passed by a couple of doors, and walked back when realizing one of the doors was for a storage closet. It…wasn't that bad, I guess. I prayed for the door not to be locked, and it luckily wasn't.

I closed the door after entering. It was dark, but perfect. That was the last thing that would bother me anyway. I was in a state of urgency and rush, before anyone woke up.

I leaned against the wall, breathed out, and focused my mind to go back to that dream. The images flew between my closed eyes, giving me a limited amount of seconds before I got myself to act.

"Fucking midget!" I cursed him, because of how sexually frustrated thinking of him made me. When I could be lusting for any of the guys I knew, I was lusting for him only, my captain. I craved his touch to the point where I was running out of patience and touching myself while fantasizing about him.

I was surprised about the everlasting moistness I felt when moving my finger around my core. It was too much for the fact of it being just a dream I was having and it never really happened, creating such pleasure and satisfaction. I wasn't fully satisfied, though. I would always still crave for _his_ touch, and I do hope I'll have him visiting my dreams more often, because deep inside I knew there was no way for them to be real, that I was only allowed to dream about it.

I was drowning in hankerings. I didn't even realize the many times his name left my mouth. I didn't care much, either, because I was in a closed place, far from everyone—or so I thought.

"May I help out with that?" Just when I was too close to bringing myself to orgasm, I heard him say.

That was his voice, and I was in denial for a second, both shocked and frustrated. The moment I opened my eyes, I was pressed aggressively to the wall, by him. He was there, and he pulled my skirt and underwear down without alerting, then few seconds later, he was holding my legs spread, pushing into me.

It was too fast, too rough. I needed a second to analyze what was going on.

"My room wasn't all that far. You could have just passed by and saved yourself a waste of time." I couldn't reply to that. I was way too lost in the realization of him shoving his arousal inside of me. It was impossible just a couple of seconds ago, but was happening now. "You got yourself wet just by thinking about me? Interesting…"

"Shut u—Mm…" I couldn't complain nor deny. Again, I was too distracted by both his words and acts, too pleased to care about replying. He grabbed my hand, and licked my fingers clean. I buried my face to his neck, and finally got the opportunity to inhale his delightful scent. I placed openmouthed kisses along it, and I was so pleased when he breathed out softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung onto him with my legs.

"Did you think I would turn you down?" I heard him whisper before shoving deeper, forcing an uncontrollable moaning out of me. "Did you?" He repeated when I didn't answer.

"I don't know—I—" _I don't care anyway. You're fucking me now._

"Besides, you really suck at hiding. Thank your fucking god I was the one who heard you." He said, and I felt him pulling in and out in a slow pace, which soon increased. It was so hard for me to withhold my moaning then, but he enclosed his lips over mine, thankfully, muffling my voice within the kiss.

I was living all the pleasure I felt for real this time. It was real, every second of it was. I then knew he would have never rejected me, I knew he was aiming to hunt my honesty. He knew I wasn't going to surrender to his wishes, and he didn't force me, but I consider myself lucky. Of all people who could have walked in on me, it was him. He didn't sleep much. Squad Leader Hanji told us that one day, but I didn't expect him to be awake at this time.

I was so turned on, and I didn't realize how much I needed this until he arrived. It was like a release of thousands years, for both of us. We remained breathing out loud and catching our breaths for a couple of minutes, he came a few seconds after me. I was surprised he could hold me still, when I felt so weak and just dropped my weight at him.

"My room…" He whispered when he finally caught his lost breaths, pulling out of me and handing me my skirt. "Quick, wear it and let's go." He added and zipped his pants.

"Why?"

"It's so unnecessary to ask. Isn't it too obvious?"

"…" He was right, so unnecessary to ask. We both knew, I wanted more—we wanted more, so much more. I took my skirt from his hand and wore it quickly, not even bothering to wear my panties. Though I'll have to go get it back later, and then we left the closet and walked to his room.

We both stripped out of our clothes immediately, and he planted soft kisses along my back before we moved to the bed, kissing rather thoroughly, our hands helplessly touching each other's skin.

It was as if I was brought back to that dream, when his tongue was finally touching me where I've been longing for him to, except, the feeling was much better, tender and arousing. I felt myself dying and being brought back to life in that orgasm. He was fast, and I was taking too long to understand things. I had only one thing in hand to do in return, let his name tickle the depths of my throat and out, till the last of my energy was spent along with the third—maybe forth orgasm. I was dead tired on his bed, but he probably had no idea of how alive he made me feel.

I could say at last, Corporal made my dream come true.

I spent the night in the warmth of his embrace, caged between his strong yet tender arms. My nose brushed his neck, and I inhaled his delicate scent which became familiar with time, even nostalgic. I couldn't feel the peace in my sleep without it ever since, and he welcomed me with open arms, so generously. And we could dream and make those dreams real every night. And we build up even higher dreams, but surrendered to the future to keep them safe or crush them.

_Fin._


End file.
